Bring on the Rain
by Kaya333
Summary: After Liz goes to Maxie and Brooks Dorm room to find out if one of the can baby sit, she starts getting weird phone calls. Will This Call put Liz as well as Maxie, Brook and Georgie in trouble? Who will Save the Four of them?
1. Charaters and Setting

Bring On The Rain

Characters and Setting

Liz – About Two month since she lost the baby she was carrying with Courtney and Jax

Lucky – Devoted Father and Husband, even those he's none of those things yet, and I very hard worker.

Nikolas – Still friends with Emily, but not married to her

Emily – Still friends with Nikolas but not married to him

Jax – Back together with Courtney

Courtney – Pregnant and back with Jax

Maxie – Dating Jesse and still trying to find out with the stocker is

Jesse – Dating Maxie and is still under cover to find the stalker

Georgie – Still dating Dillon and Trying to help, and not be the next victim in the stalker case

Brook Lynn – Dating Seth, while trying to figure out who drugged her

Seth – New guy

Diego – Goes to School with all the other teens

Lucas – Still goes to school with the teens and rooms with Dillon and still like Brook Lynn

The Story takes place two months after Liz loses the baby. The Stalker has yet to be found, and Dillon name has been cleared but he frees that now since Georgie was at Collage to help him clear his name, that she'll be next on the list. Jesse still up dates Lucky from time to time on the case. Liz and Lucky have move on since the death of the unborn baby. Liz still thinks of her from time to time, but it ready to start her family with Lucky. Nikolas and Courtney Slit up, when Courtney realized how much she still loved Jax, when she saw a side of him she's never seen, when the baby was lost. Not to mention she's pregnant and she doesn't know if it's Nikolas's or Jax, so she just said Jax was the father because she knew Nikolas didn't want kids. Emily and Nikolas are still good friend, but not together, well for now.

What is about to Happen:

After Liz goes to Maxie and Brooks Dorm room to find out if one of the can baby sit, she starts getting weird phone calls. Will This Call put Liz as well as Maxie, Brook and Georgie in trouble? Who will Save the Four of them? Will Lucky and Jesse be forced to give up his badge to save the girls? Who will be the one to save them?


	2. Making Plans

The tile of the story is based of the Song by Joe by Joe Dee Messina

Ok this is my nestest Story and the first part is a montage if not one gets it.

_

* * *

(the room is empty the lights are dim and my heart wonders if I'll ever see you again_ Scene Liz is walking across the park and walks into Kelly's. She catches Mike's eye, points to the back. Mike and Liz walk into the kitchen. Scene Maxie and Brooks's dorm room, Maxie and Brook are both getting ready for their dates. Scene Liz and Lucky's House, Lucky watching TV with Cameron sleeping next to him. Scene Georgie's room, Mac walks out, Georgie slams the door shut._my tears are hungry for an open door when your arms held me I never felt that way before_ Scene mess hall, Dillon, Jesse and Lucas are all sitting watching the time go by. Scene pizza shack, Diego taking Pictures Scene Diego's room, hooded figure walks in and places a envelop on the desk and walk out. Scene Dillon and Lucas's room the hooded figure put an envelop on the desk this time it has a name on it._I'll be waiting I'll be watching under a blue moon the taste of heaven only happens once in a blue moon _Scene out side of Kelly's Liz starts walking and takes out her phone, Liz walks down to the pier hoping to find pace and quit or Nikolas. Scene Hospital Nikolas walks up to a working Emily. Emily ignores him and walks away. Nikolas not knowing what he did, thinks to go after her but instead heads to the Pier hoping to clear his mind so when he goes back he won't say anything stupid.  
_do you remember when the wind blew free and we fit together so naturally_ Scene Out side of Georgie's Room, Felicia walks by and hears Georgie crying, she thinks to her self and then realizes Mac has something to do with it. if the _wind closes a door it will open another_ Scene mess hall, Lucas gets up and walks away, Dillon and Jess just watch him leave. Scene pizza shack Diego finishes up taking pictures and walks again. _I'll be waiting I'll be watching under a blue moon the taste of heaven only happens once in a blue moon _Scene pier Nikolas walks up to find Liz standing there)

"Liz?" Nikolas said

"Nikolas, I'm glad I caught you" Liz said

"Huh" Nikolas said

"Lucky and I are having dinner are Kelly's and I was hoping you and Emily could join us. Get the old gang back together for those dinners again" Liz said

"Well I'm game" Nikolas said

"Good, Kelly's 7" Liz said and walks away

(Scene Hospital Emily walks out of the Elevator to find Liz standing there)

"Liz what are you doing here it's your day off" Emily said

"I know but, I wanted to invite you to Dinner tonight. Lucky and I want to invite you to dinner, and you can't say no" Liz said

"Well I guess if I can't say no then, ok" Emily said

"Ok, Kelly's 7" Liz said and left. As she left she took out her phone and dialed Lucky.

(Scene Liz and Lucky's' house, Lucky was just putting Lucky to Cameron to bed when the phone rang. Lucky pick it up)

"Hello" Lucky said

"Lucky" Liz voice said through the phone

"What did you do this time" Lucky said

"Ok, me, you Emily and Nikolas are going to have Dinner at Kelly's, tonight" Liz voice said through the phone.

"What about Cameron" Lucky said

"I'll find a sitter, I'll go right now" Liz voice said through the phone

"Find only if you can find a sitter" Lucky said and then hung up the phone. Lucky then went back to watching TV.

(Scene Dillon and Lucas dorm room, Dillon walks into find Lucas sitting on his bed and holding an envelop)

"Is this a sick joke, Dillon" Lucas said throwing the envelop at him

"What" Dillon Said as he pick up the envelop.

"You get cleared of the charges, so you decided to get ride of the rest of the pictures you took" Lucas said

"First off, Why are you angst me, and second what pictures" Dillon said

"The ones of Brook Lynn in the Envelop you're holding there" Lucas snapped back at him

"You honestly think I'd do someone that twist to my own cousin" Dillon yelled back. Just think Maxie and Brook enter because they heard them yelling.

"What is going on" Maxie said

"Well your Cousin here doesn't believe, I'm not guilty because someone put this envelop on the desk while we where gone" Dillon said to the girls. "Why I was with you the whole day Lucas, well until you left, so maybe you're trying to set me up" Dillon said to Lucas

"Why would I do that to Brook, I care more about then you ever will" Lucas said

"Oh, really. I was clear of those charges and you think you have the right to make me guilty again" Dillon said

"Dillon com down" Maxie said

"Lucas, Dillon do anything, you know that" Brook said

"So now she stands up for me. You think you have the right to judge me, you don't even know me" Dillon said and stormed out. On his way out he bumps into Liz.

"I'll go give these to Jesse" Maxie said picking up the Envelop Dillon through on the ground when he stormed out.

"Everything is just so screwed up" Brook said to Maxie as they walked out of Dillon and Lucas's dorm and into their own.

"Dillon with Find Georgie they'll talk and then everything will be ok" Maxie said

"Here's hoping" Brook said and someone knocked on their door.

"Come in" Maxie said and Liz entered

"Hey" Brook said

"Hey, I have come for two reasons. First Brook can you baby sit tonight" Liz asked

"I have a dated" Brook said

"Oh that cool, Maxie" Liz said

"I've got a date with Jesse" Maxie said

"Ok, thanks anyways" Liz said

"Georgie might be able to do it. She might have some tests, but I know she a good worker, and with Mac right now there no way he'll let her see Dillon" Maxie said

"Ok I'll try her" Liz said and started to walk out, but then stopped. "Maxie, Lucky told me if I'd bumped into you, to tell you to come into the station tomorrow at 11. I couldn't tell you what it's for but I bet you know" Liz said

"Ok, thanks I'll be there" Maxie and said and Liz left. "Who are you going out with" Maxie asked Brook.

"Seth, He finally asked me on a date" Brook said

"Men" Maxie said, and that's all she has to say to get them both to laugh.

(Scene Jones House, Liz knocks on the door, and Mac answers)

"Hey Mac" Liz said

"Hello, Miss Webber" Mac said

"Call me Liz please" Liz said.

"Liz, may I ask why you're here" Mac said

"I'm looking for Georgie. I heard she was on house arrest and I was wondering if she could break that to help me out" Liz said

"Are you working with Dillon Quartermaine" Mac asked

"No, but I am friends with Emily Quartermaine" Liz said

"Ok, I'll get her, hold on. And please come in" Mac said. Mac left and Liz enter and closed the door behind her, and she enters the living room. About 5 minutes later Georgie comes in the living room.

"Hello, Liz" Georgie said

"Hey Georgie, I was wondering since you've been band from see Dillon, if you could help me out" Liz asked

"Did Dillon send you" Georgie said

"No, you sister did. I need someone to Baby sit Cameron, do you think you could do it" Liz asked

"Ya, sure. I'd love it. Anything to get me out of this house" Georgie said

"Thanks. Can you be there at 6:20" Liz Asked?

"Yup, do you mind if I bring my school work" Georgie asked

"No I don't mind. Thank you so much" Liz said and then sated to leave, but then stopped. "Between me and you, Dillon's a good kid. If he happens to bump into you, I wouldn't tell" Liz said

"Thanks" Georgie said and they both left. Georgie went to her room and Liz went to go call Lucky on her way t Kelly's. Liz dialed the number and started to walk to Kelly's

"Hey honey. Ok so Georgie is Babysitting Cameron and your meeting me at Kelly's at 6:30 ok" Liz said.

"Ok, are you going be home at all" Lucky's voice said

"Maybe, but I have so much to plan for, so mostly …" Liz sated to say but was interrupted by a beep. "Hold on, someone on my other line" Liz said and then beeped over to the other line. "Hello" Liz said but no one answered. "Hello" Liz said again. "Hello" Liz said again and no one answered so she just clicked back over to Lucky. "Honey I have to go, I'm at Kelly's now and I need to talk to Mike. I love you" Liz said and hung up, and then entered Kelly's.

* * *

More will be coming soon.  



	3. Plans, News, and Lies

New chapter. still working on it. and i'll up date as i work on it.

* * *

"Hey Mike" Liz said 

"Everything is set. It's all set to close at 6" Mike said

"Thanks so much Mike, I own you" Liz said

"Just don't let Lucky get away, and you won't own me a thing" Mike said

"Ok, I won't. Lucky will not get away from me again" Liz said and then watched Mike walk into the back. Just then Liz's pone rang. She took it out of her purse and looked at it. She didn't recognize the number. She thought it was just someone she forgot to add to her phone book. So she answered it. "Hello" Liz said into the phone and got nothing in return. "Hello" Liz said again, and still nothing. "Who ever this is please stop calling" Liz said. Just then they hung up and Liz put her phone away. Liz started to get worried thinking about who it could be. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Liz jumped and screamed.

"I'm sorry" Mike said

"No it's my fault. I'm juts a little edgy. To my stress it's good for you" Liz said

"No it's not. Or for the baby" Mike said

"How'd you know" Liz said shocked

"Well this morning. You kept running in and out of the bather room, and you asked for a bagel and water. And most of the time you get about three cups of coffee and a chocolate chip muffin. So I put two and two together. Don't worry I won't tell" Mike said

"Thank you Mike. This is what the dinner is about. And to get Nikolas and Emily back together" Liz said

"Well I hope it works" Mike said

"So do I" Liz said

(Scene Brook and Maxie's Dorm room, Maxie has just walked out the door to find Dillon walking out to. Just then Maxie hears a phone ring. Both Dillon and Maxie pick up there phones, and then realized its Brooks. Brook then comes out of the room. Brook sees Dillon and goes back in the room. Maxie follows. Dillon looks puzzled.)

"Brook what wrong" Maxie asked

"He called again. Was Dillon out there with you" Brook asked

"Yes he was and he didn't pick up he phone will he hear your ring. I even pick up my phone thinking it was mine" Maxie said

"That's great. Because now I can stop acting all wired with him. I was so pissed, grossed out, and confused when I thought Dillon did it. Now I know it's not him for share" Brook said. But I think you have my phone" Brook said

"What" Maxie Said?

"Don't own the guy anything, but he thinks you do. And that's what he said. He told me I own him. But I don't" Brook said

"We will find him" Maxie said

"Ya we better or half the girls in this school with be like me" Brook said, just then Brook looked at the clock it said 6. "Crap I'm late" Brook said.

"Huh" Maxie said

"My date, I'm late. I'll talk to you later" Brook said and left. Didn't even say hi to Dillon. Maxie followed after her, but stopped

"When did you come back" Maxie asked

"About Ten minutes ago" Dillon said

"Where did you go" Maxie said

"To drug another girl and the daylight, like everyone thinks I love to do" Dillon said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant. I thought you might have met up with Georgie. And I thought you two would talk and then you'd be home later" Maxie said

"Is that what you wanted so your boyfriend to search my room" Dillon said

"Fine be mean. But if you want to talk to Georgie, she's at Liz and Lucky place, babysitting Cameron, Liz's Son. Just letting you know" Maxie said then closed her door and left. Dillon did the same.

Scene Kelly's, Lucky enters, and starts to look for, but stops when she comes out of the kitchen

"Well Georgie is at the house playing with Cameron, who had a great nap" Lucky said

"Well I'm glad, now Nikolas and Emily will be here soon" Liz said and then kissed Lucky.

"So what's this dinner about?" Lucky asked

"You'll see" Liz said and then walked back into the kitchen

(Scene Liz and Lucky's House, Hooded figure watching Georgie take care of Cameron. Georgie just made Cameron something to eat, so she could get him to bed early, so she could study for the big test she has tomorrow. The hooded figure takes out a camera and started taking pictures for Georgie with and with out Cameron.)

(Scene Kelly's Emily is the first to walk through the door. Nikolas walks in about 5 minutes later)

"Hey, Lucky" Emily said and gave him a hug

"Hey" Nikolas said

"Where's Liz" Emily asked, Lucky was about to answer when he heard a crash in the Kitchen. Lucky running in the kitchen. "I guess that answers my question.

"You didn't know I was going to be here did you" Nikolas said

"No, Liz didn't tell me. But she should have. I feel like I should be walking out that door. If she told me I wouldn't feel this way" Emily said

"You should either way" Nikolas

"Nikolas, it's not that simple. What I did to Zander is what you're doing to me and I guess I know why he turned to Liz. But see I turned to Sonny. He's a great friend. And I get to hang out with Michael. I love it their. I just feel like myself their. I don't with you anymore. With you I feel like I need to make up a reason to leave Sonny's to see you. Guess something aren't meant to be" Emily said. Just then Liz and Lucky came out.

"Sorry about the crash I dropped the brownies" Liz said

"It's ok. Shall we eat dinner" Emily said

"Yes, Lucky can you go and get it" Liz asked

"Yes, I can" Lucky said and then left.

"Why didn't you tell me" Emily said

"I thought if I did you wouldn't come" Liz said

"But you know, Nikolas and I are still friend" Emily said

"I know" Liz said

"There can be only one reason why, you ask as here" Nikolas said

"There is, and it has nothing to do with you two" Liz said with a smile, just then Lucky came back with dinner and wine. Lucky handed the wine to Liz and placed the dinner on the table. Liz opened the wine and poured it into everyone's glass. Everyone sat down. Liz picked up her glass.

"Ok I have something to tell everyone here. Trust me this is a shock for everyone here. Ok I found out about a week ago, and didn't say anything because of everything that had happened. So I wait for all of us together. Because the only people I wanted to only first are you guys. But the only person who needs to know first is Lucky, but someone found out. Only because put piece together" Liz started, and could see everyone was like what the hell is she talking about. "Em, Nikolas, Lucky and I are finally started that family" Liz said Lucky and Nikolas just looked at her. Emily jumped up.

"Oh my, you're kidding" Emily said

"No" Liz said

"I knew there was a reason I never divorced Nikolas" Emily said, Nikolas just got it. Lucky still like what the hell is going on.

"Congrates Girl" Nikolas said

"Lucky, I know we pick the wedding date" Liz said to Lucky. "We pick the dated" Liz said to Emily and Nikolas. "Lucky, were getting a late Wedding gift, you could call it" Liz said. Lucky still loved at her like he had no idea what was going on. "Lucky, I'm having Jax Kid again" Liz joked

"What" Lucky jumped up and screamed. Liz started laughing.

"I'm kidding. It's your. And it's will only be yours from now on. Because you're the man I love and I'll always love. Lucky I'm pregnant. We're going to get the family we always wanted. And the one your mom always wanted you to have" Liz said. Lucky was speechless.

"Wow, you got Lucky to stop talking. No one has ever been able to do that" Emily joked. Lucky pick up Liz and gave her a biggest hug and kiss, that Nikolas and Emily both felt out of place.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" Lucky asked

"Because I wanted my friends to know at the same time you knew. I know I should have told you first, but it seemed right to tell Emily and Nikolas at the same time I told you" Liz said

"Well, since you told all of us, I guess we should celebrate" Lucky said

"Cheers to that" Emily said.

* * *

I all have GQ, and the other teens more in the next couple of chapters. aas well as Liz interacting with the teens.  



	4. Seceret and lies

New charater, read and review

* * *

(Scene Liz and Lucky's House, Georgie is fast a sleep along with Cameron, when someone knocks on the door. Georgie doesn't here it. They knock again. Georgie still does here it. About 5 minutes later someone knocks again. Georgie still doesn't here it. Then they open the door. As the door opens, the person stares at Georgie. Georgie slowly opens her eyes. When she finally had her eyes fully, she looked up and screamed) 

(Scene Outside of Kelly's, hooded figure stands out side looking in, watch the four, laugh and have a good time)

(Scene Inside of Kelly's Liz, Emily, and Nikolas are all laughing. Lucky stopped laughing because he told he saw something outside)

"Lucky is everything ok" Liz asked

"Ya, I guess I'm just seeing things" Lucky said and then saw something move. "Stay here" Lucky said and thing got up and out side of Kelly's.

"What is going on" Emily asked

"Go into the Kitchen both of you" Nikolas said. Emily and Liz did what he asked. Nikolas walked outside to try and help Lucky.

"Liz what is going on" Emily asked

"I have no clue" Liz said, just then here phone rang. Liz and Emily Jumped. Liz then picked up the phone. "Hello" Liz said

"Keep your friends out of it or your next" a voice of the other side said, then hung up. Liz then Hung up.

"Who was it" Emily asked

"Wrong number" Liz lied. Emily knew she was lying because she could see the fear in her eyes. But just went along with it. Just then they heard a gun shot go off. Liz jumped up and started to leave the kitchen.

"Liz, what are you doing" Emily said

"Making sure Lucky's ok" Liz said and then left. She ran out side. "Lucky" Liz screamed. "Lucky" Liz Screamed again. Then Nikolas came out from behind a tree.

"What are you doing, trying to get yourself killed" Nikolas said

"No I'm trying to save Lucky" Liz said

"He's a cop, he can handle him self" Nikolas said. Then a gun was fire. Nikolas grabbed Liz and pushed her to the ground, not hard enough to hurt her but to save her.

"If Lucky is hurt it's you fault, I need go find him" Liz said

"No Liz, You can't" Nikolas said as both of them got up

"No you don't understand Nikolas, get Lucky back here now" Liz said

"Then get back instead" Nikolas said

"No, get lucky here, now then I'll g..." Liz started to say but was interrupted by the gun shot going off. "Lucky" Liz screamed

(Scene Liz and Lucky house, Georgie is just staring at the figure standing in front of her)

"Scare me half to death" Georgie said

"Sorry" Dillon said

"I guess this mean I should keep my eyes open from now on. I mean who know who it could have been if it wasn't you" Georgie said

"Well it's good, it was me" Dillon said, and then Georgie's phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID and it said Maxie.

"Maxie" Georgie said

"No it's Jesse" Jess said of the other side

"Jesse, why are you calling from Maxie's phone" Georgie asked

"Because she couldn't, and you don't know my number. But there is a reason I called" Jesse said

"What is it" Georgie asked

"Brooks Missing" Jesse sad

"What" Georgie Said?

"What is it" Dillon asked

"Do you know what happened" Georgie asked

"All I know is she never showed up for her date. Seth says they had a date and they where meeting at the pizza shack at 8 and she never showed up. He came looking for her and bumped into Maxie and myself. So he told us Brook never showed up for the date. Georgie if you here from Brook let us know" Jess said

"I will" Georgie said, and hung up the phone

"What is going on" Dillon asked

"Brook never showed up for the date she had with Seth. And since you just got here. My dad and the stocker are make sure you go behind bars for this" Georgie said

"But my name was cleared. Remember the last two girl that got attacked, and you father thought it was me, but I was with you, Maxie and Jesse" Dillon said

"My dad still thinks it's you, that's why I'm always sneaking around to see you. Dillon I believe you, Maxie, Jesse, Brook, Lucky and Lucas believe you. That's all the counts. My Dad can believe what he wants, but I know the truth and so does everyone else" Georgie said

"What would I do with out you" Dillon said

"Rot in jail" Georgie joked. They both laughed. "I should call Lucky, he's on the case, and I doubt Jesse is going to call him" Georgie said

"Do you have is number?" Dillon asked

"Ya I on the fridge" Georgie said just as Cameron started to cry. "I should and handle that, Can you call and tell him" Georgie said

"Ya, I'll call" Dillon said

"Thanks" Georgie said, she kissed him and then left Dillon pick up the house phone and dialed Lucky's number. It rang for a bit then Lucky answered

"Georgie" Dillon heard Lucky say

"No it's Dillon; Cameron just woke up so she asked me to call you. There a problem" Dillon said

"What kind of problem?" Lucky asked

"Is something wrong with Cameron" Dillon heard Liz ask Lucky

"No, this is nothing about Cameron. Sorry to worry you. But Brook is missing" Dillon said

"We'll be right home" Lucky said and then hung up the phone. Dillon hung up just as Georgie cam out with Cameron in her arms.

"You're so good with him" Dillon said

"Well working as a candy stripper at the hospital, you get to see all the kids. And I got to hold a couple of them. Good thing I did other wise I'd be like what am I doing" Georgie said

"Is he ok" Dillon asked

"Ya, just had a bad dream, so thought I'd bring him out her to sleep with there people. Kids and your imagination" Georgie said

"Well its good know what to say and do" Dillon said

"I don't mean to go off topic but what did Lucky said" Georgie asked

"He said he'd be home soon. I guess he wants the full story in person then on the phone" Dillon said

(Scene out side Maxie's Dorm Room Hooded figure stand in the bushes watching Maxie, Seth and Jesse talk)

(Scene inside Maxie's Dorm room, Jesse, Maxie and Seth talk)

"Ok so go over this one more time" Jesse said

"I told her to be in at the pizza shack at 8. And so I got there a 7:30. I waited about an hour and a half and then looked at my watch and saw it was 9. I started to walk here. When I got here I bumped into you two in you room. I come looking for Brook thinking maybe she forgot or was taking a long time to get ready" Seth said

"Well, I can tell you know of those are true. Brook didn't forget and she was the first one out the door. I last time I saw her was when she turned the corner for the pizza shack" Maxie said

"So she could of bee there early and just left" Seth said

"No there more to this story" Jesse said

"Well Brook left around 7, because I remember we were meeting at the docks at 7 and I got into a fight with Dillon. And then I looked at the clock after brook left and realized I was late. Then I left bumped into Dillon. Told him where he could fine Georgie and then left. Meet up with Brook and then walked with her till her turned the corner" Maxie said

"So someone had to of gotten to her between the turn and the pizza shack" Jesse said. "And if I'm right, Dillon with be all the evidence is going to tell us" Jesse said

"But Dillon wouldn't do that. She's his cousin, and Dillon loves Georgie. And Georgie believes her innocent, so I do to. If I have to chose Family over you, I'll chose family, Jesse" Maxie said

"I don't blame you, I would to" Jesse said

"Am I free to go" Seth asked

"Not yet, you'd going to bring you down to the station so you can give your statement" Jesse said. Jesse and Seth all walked out the door. Maxie stayed behind. Maxie just sat on her bed, wondering who could do something this curl. Just then he heard something out side her window.

"Who's there" Maxie asked. No one answered. "Is anyone there" Maxie said again, still no answer. Maxie not knowing, that someone was walking in the door.

"You know talking to your self is a sign of insanity" the person said. Maxie turned around and screamed.

Scene Liz and Lucky's House, Liz, Lucky, Nikolas and Emily some through the door

"Shhh" Georgie said. "Cameron just got to sleep" Georgie said

"Ok, I'll go Put him in his Crib" Liz said. She took Cameron from Georgie and walked in to Cameron's room.

"Ok now what happened" Lucky said

"Jesse called from Maxie's phone saying Brook is missing. He said Brook never showed up for her date. Her dated got worried and started looking for her, when he could find her, but found Maxie and Jesse; he started to get really worried. He told Jesse ad Maxie" Dillon said

"Lucky, please you have to find Brook. Because if you don't, who knows what could happened to her and what my father would do to Dillon" Georgie said

"They'll find her" Emily said. "Should I tell Ned and Louis or wait till it's been 24 hours" Emily asked Lucky

"I'd tell them now, that way they can get in touch with one Brook would talk to or go to" Lucky said

"I'll take you" Nikolas said

"Thanks, All call you later Lucky. And Georgie Dillon will be fine. He's his mother's son and trust me that means a lot" Emily said.

"Thanks" Dillon said

"What it's true" Emily said

"Come on lefts go" Nikolas said, with that Emily and Nikolas left. Liz comes out of Cameron's room and closes the door.

"Thank you for watching Cameron" Liz said. "Here you go" Liz said and hands her 60 bucks

"This is way too much" Georgie said

"No, you help me out and you deserver it, so keep it" Liz said

"Are you sure" Georgie

"Ya" Liz said

"I'm going to go down to the station with them, will you be fine on your own" Lucky asked

"Ya, I'll be fine" Liz said

"Ok, I'll see you later. I love you" Lucky said then kissed her.

"Love you too" Liz said as Lucky left.

* * *

More coming soon 


	5. The Stalker Stalks

here you go Teen scenes

* * *

(Scene Maxie's Dorm room, Maxie is standing there staring at the Person in the door way) 

"And Scaring your cousin is a sign of hatred" Maxie said

"Well I don't hate you, I just don't like you" Lucas said

"Ha, very funny" Maxie said and the pick up her pillow and hit him with it

"That wasn't very nice" Lucas said

"I know, but that's what you get for having me as a cousin" Maxie said and then laughed

"Is that I bad thing for a good thing" Lucas said

"Both" Maxie said. Then Georgie came crying throw her doors. "Georgie what's wrong" Maxie asked as she walked to her.

"Mac arrested Dillon, for no reason. We called Lucky and told him. Lucky told us to come down to the station, so we did. When Mac ask for an alibi I could give him one, but Dillon couldn't. She Mac arrested him, Jess tried to stop him, but Mac threaten to take him off the case and Lucky too if they stopped him. Maxie, Mac really wants Dillon and me to brake up" Georgie said

"Well if it helps, I know Dillon didn't do it. Because there's no way Dillon could have followed me and Brook with out me knowing" Maxie said

"What" Georgie Asked?

"I walked with Brook until her turned the corner for the pizza shack. We both left at the same time, sort of. I left like 2 minutes after Brook left. Only because I told Dillon where he could find you, then I left" Maxie said

"Well Dillon showed up at Liz and Lucky's House at 8. And you called at 8:30. So that's doesn't help him" Georgie said

"We'll Find away to help him" Maxie said. Just then Jesse walked in

"I'm off the case, so I'm leaving. I came to say goodbye" Jesse said

"What happened?" Maxie asked

"I chose friendship over my job" Jesse said

"Is he free" Georgie asked

"Lucky's doing the paper work now, in about an hour he'll be free" Jesse said

"Thank Jesse, thank you" Georgie said and left.

"Man that was pretty great of you to do" Maxie said

"I'll get in so much shit, if Dillon is the pervert, but if he's not, which I know he's not. Then Mac will for give me" Jesse said

"I knew there was a good reason I liked you" Maxie said

"I'm still here" Lucas said

"Sorry" Maxie said. "Lucas and I where kind of having a family moment. So go back to your dorm pack up and I'll be there before you leave" Maxie said and then kissed him and then bushed him out the door.

"Ok, so why are you here, I meant to ask you that but Georgie walked in" Maxie said

"It's because of Brook. I talk to her before, she went missing" Lucas said

"Then why not tell Jesse, or Georgie" Maxie said

"Because if I did then I'd be arrested, but I didn't do it" Lucas said

"Ok so what happened" Lucas said

"Well I told her to meet me at Kelly's at 7 and she showed up about 10 minutes late. And since it was closed, we ended up walking and talking. We talk, what we talked about I will not say, but we talked. She looked at the time and it was 7:40. She said she had plans and then we went in different directions. I need up bugging into so guy, who looked like he was heeded to Kelly's which was the same way Brook was going. I followed him and then he led me here" Lucas said

"He led you to the dorm" Maxie asked

"No to the campuses" Lucas said

"That means Dillon is innocent there is no was Dillon could of Kidnapped Brook between 7:40 and 8 it's not possible. Kelly's and the Pizza shack are about 30 minutes away from Liz and Lucky's home. So if Dillon left after I did, then that means he walked around and then headed to Liz and Lucky's to meet Georgie" Maxie said "Are you willing to say everything you told me to My Dad and Jesse" Maxie asked

"Ya, if it finds Brook faster" Lucas said. Maxie then grabbed Lucas's arm and pulled him out of her room and into Jesse's room.

"Dillon couldn't have kidnapped Brook" Maxie said

"Ya I know that and Lucky knows that" Jesse said

"but know I have prove to tell my dad" Maxie said

"What proof" Jesse asked

"Lucas, He was with Brook till 7:40" Maxie said

"That just makes it seem like you did it" Jesse said to Lucas

"I couldn't of; I was following some guy, who led me here. It was about 7:50 when I arrived. Ask Diego, because I talked to him as soon as I entered the mess hall" Lucas said

"Dillon couldn't have done it if he was at Liz and Lucky's at 8" Maxie said

"Ok we need to go save this Case" Jesse said. With that Jesse, Maxie and Lucas left.

(Scene Q Mansion, Emily and Nikolas enter. Emily and Nikolas start looking for Ned and Lois, when then come across Monica)

"Emily, Nikolas, what are you two doing here" Monica asked

"Where looking for Ned and Lois" Emily said

"Thee in the Living room with Alan and Tracy. Something bout LnB and ELQ" Monica said. "What's wrong" Monica asked

"Just follow us" Nikolas said. Nikolas, Emily and Monica all went into the living room.

"I'm sorry to disrupted this meeting, but I have some family busy to discuss" Emily said

"Can't it wait till after the meeting" Tracy said

"Sure, but you might want to bail your son out first" Nikolas said

"Nikolas, Tracy stop, this is important" Emily said

"What's the matter Em, what did my brother do" Ned asked

"It's not what your brother did it's what Mac thinks he did" Emily said

"What does Mac think he did" Lois asked

"There's no easy way to say this, Ned, Lois. Brook's Missing" Emily said and she could see Lois's face drop from scared to worried, frighten, scared and about to cry.

"What happened" Lois asked as Ned gave her a hug to com her down.

"Well it seem the perverts the stalking and drugging girls at the collage, might be to blame. Mac think since Dillon was caught with pictures of Brook that Dillon is the one doing it" Emily said

"I Know Dillon, and There no way it's Dillon. He's not a bad kid. He looks out for Brooke" Lois said

"I know, my brother isn't this curl. Whoever is doing this, what Dillon to take the fall, because Dillon's not the tape to just get out there and talk to people. We will find out who did this and take them down" Ned said

"Yes, Lucky and Jesse will" Emily said and then left, Nikolas followed.

"Are you ok" Nikolas asked

"No, I could see Lois's face when I told her, her daughter is missing. Though are four of the eight words you never want to here, when you have kids" Emily said

"Lucky and Jesse will find them" Nikolas said and then gave her a hug, Just the Emily remember back to Kelly's earlier that night.

Flash back

"Liz what is going on" Emily asked

"I have no clue" Liz said, just then here phone rang. Liz and Emily Jumped. Liz then picked up the phone. "Hello" Liz said

"Keep your friends out of it or your next" a voice of the other side said, then hung up. Liz then Hung up.

"Who was it" Emily asked

"Wrong number" Liz lied.

End of Flash back

Nikolas was still holding Emily. But then she just backed away

"What's the matter" Nikolas said

"Liz got a call earlier tonight. And she told me it was a wrong number but I heard what the guy said. The guy said keep your friends out of it or your next" Emily said

"Ok I'm not seeing the point" Nikolas said

"The stalker case is the only case that has everyone's friend getting involved. If I'm right, he'll go after Maxie and then the other girls he drugged. And he might go after Georgie. But what I don't get is why Liz is involved. Maybe it was a wrong number, and it was meant for Maxie, but all I know is that Maxie could be next on the list for Missing persons" Emily said

"Then lets go warn Mac" Nikolas said and with that they left.

(Scene PCPD, Maxie, Jesse and Lucas all enter. Maxie looks around and sees Dillon, Lucky, And Mac, but not Georgie)

"Jesse, Georgie's not here" Maxie said

"What" Jesse Said?

"I'm sure Georgie was headed to PCPD, when she left my room, but she's not here" Maxie said

"Good you're here Maxie. I sent Georgie home about an Hour ago. She never showed up. Do you know where she is" Mac asked

"No, she was at my dorm then she left. I was sure she came here. I don't know where she is" Maxie said. Just the Lucky's phone went off.

"Hello" Lucky said. "Mike, what is it" Lucky said, everyone stared at him. "What…Ya all be right there" Lucky said and the hung up. "I have to go, Liz and I didn't clean up after our little dinner" Lucky said and then walked out. And as he walked out Mac and Jesse's radios went off.

"We've got a 17 year old girl walking around the pizza shack, not knowing what the hell is going on. She has yet to give us a name." The guy of the radio said. "What that…Georgie, your name is Georgie. Commissioner we've got your daughter here" The guy on the radio said.

"Get her to GH, and Jesse and I will be right there" Mac said into the Radio. "Dillon you're free to go. You all might as well come" Mac said

"What is something really bad happened to her" Maxie said as she waited for Dillon to be uncuffed and walked Mac and Jesse leave

"Well if something did happen to her. Then trusted me who ever did it to her will pay" Dillon said. Dillon then got up and Him, Lucas and Maxie all left.

Scene Pizza Shack, Mac, Jesse, Maxie, Dillon, and Lucas walk up to the officer that was taking care of Georgie. Maxie looking over at Georgie in saw her on the ground

"Dad, Something wrong" Maxie said

"What" Mac Said?

"Did you call 911, someone call 911" Maxie yelled and ran over to Georgie. "Georgie wake up, Dillon's here to see you" Maxie said as Dillon walked over.

"Collin's what happened" Mac asked

"I was talking to her asking her what her name was, then her just stopped talking, and she fainted. I called 911 but they haven't show up yet" Collins said

"Dillon she's not breathing" Maxie said

"What" Mac Said?

"The two of you step back" Dillon said. He placed Georgie the right way and then started CPR. "123" Dillon said. Everyone looked at him; Mac looked at him in shocked. Mac thought to him self, that if he saves Georgie he's not such a bad guy after all. Just then Mac's thoughts got interrupted by a cough.

"Georgie" Maxie said through her tears.

"Georgie, Please open your eyes, just once" Dillon said

"Is she dead" Lucas said

"No she's breathing, just not opening eyes" Dillon said as he sat by Georgie and watch her as the rest of them watch Dillon and Georgie. Just then they heard a siren. Everything happened so Fast that no one ever remember getting in a car or going to the Hospital and yet they where at the Hospital.

Scene Hospital lobby, everyone was waiting to hear about Georgie, when Monica came out

"How is she" Mac said

"She's fine for now, she was very lucky. She is Sleeping off the drugs with gave her when we pumped her stomach. One person at a time though" Monica said. "Mac can I talk to you, for a second over her" Monica said. Monica started walking and then Mac followed. Maxie Look at Jesse then looked at Mac and then looked back at Jesse.

"Something bad happened I know it" Maxie said

"We'll find out who did this well will" Jesse said

"Ya he's right" Lucas said. Then all there heads turned to the load crash over in Mac and Monica's direction.

"That sick sun of a bitch is going to pay for what he did to my daughter" Mac yelled

"Oh no" Maxie said

"What is it?" Jesse asked

"I got to go" Maxie said and then walked in the direction of Georgie's room. She found herself at her in front of Georgie's door. She opened it. Dillon turned and saw the tears rolling down her face and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Dillon asked

"It's Georgie, Something bad has happened" Maxie said.

(Scene Lobby, Jesse and Lucas waited because that's all they could do, when they heard something)

"That sun of a bitch is going down" Jesse and Lucas heard Dillon yell.

(Scene Georgie's Hospital room, Dillon and holding a crying Maxie)

"Dillon, I'm sorry" Maxie said

"Don't be it's not your fault" Dillon said

"It is if I didn't like danger so much Georgie wouldn't be in the hospital room" Maxie said

"And if you didn't like danger so much, I wouldn't have gotten Georgie" Dillon said

"I got Georgie into this, I will get her out" Maxie said and then left. Dillon even try and stop her. He was afraid for both Georgie and Maxie. Dillon then thought to him self, about how much trouble Maxie could get into and it scared him.

"Could I be falling for my Girlfriends sister" Dillon said to himself. Just then she shook his head and sat back down in front of Georgie. "I'll be waiting till you come back to me" Dillon said and put his head down.

* * *

Ok i have yet to write more so i have no cluse whats going one, you'll just have to wait and see 


	6. Stalker plan and strange ways

Next chapter Enjoy

* * *

Scene Hospital Lobby, Jesse and Lucas are sitting down, when the see Maxie storming out of the direction of Georgie's room. Jesse and Lucas jump up and Jesse stops her 

"Maxie what is going one?" Jesse ask

"He went after me and Brook, and then kidnapped Brook. And now he's going after Georgie. That is the last straw, I am taking him down, even if I have to go down with him" Maxie said

"Maxie this wasn't your fault" Lucas said

"Wasn't it. I told her where she could find Dillon, And We made a packed never let anyone go alone. And I let her go. I let her down. I'm saposta protect her and I let her down" Maxie said and she started to cry.

"No you didn't, everyone makes mistakes. You didn't let her down" Lucas said

"But I did. Let Brook down, I let everyone down" Maxie said

"Don't say that" Lucas said

"But it's true" Maxie said

"Lucas is right it's not true. You let no one down" Jesse said and he hugged her. Maxie then looked over at Lucas for a sec because she closed her eyes and wiped the tears away, and she swear she could see how much it was killing him to talk about Brook. Maxie then realized Lucas never got over Brook, and he still liked her. Maxie knows she wasn't really there for their relationship, but she can see how much Lucas loved Brook. She saw the something in Dillon and Georgie's eyes when they broke up because of Tracey and Sage.

"I'm Sorry Lucas, I didn't mean to talk about Brook and myself and make me more important" Maxie said

"What" Lucas Asked?

"I'm sorry I'm making myself seem more important. When Brook and Georgie are more important them I am. I'm really sorry" Maxie said and then gave Lucas a hug.

"Ok then. I'm going to go check on Georgie ok" Lucas sad and backed away from the hug and walked away.

"What in the world was that about" Jesse asked

"He still likes Brook. I can see it in his eyes" Maxie said

"Ok then" Jesse said

"Trust me I know, only because I saw the same look in Georgie and Dillon's eyes when they broke up back in 2003. They got back together having the Hotel fire, only because my sister realized that she loved Dillon, and didn't want to lose him. And then Mac was in the hospital. Dillon helped her through that and Georgie forgave him for what he did and they got back together. But the pint is I know the look" Maxie said

"Would that be a good thing or bad" Jesse asked

"It would be a good thing" Maxie said as she hit Jesse, not that hard but a playful hit.

"I'm hurt" Jesse said. Maxie laughed

"Or really" Maxie said and the hit him and kissed him

"No, not really" Jesse said and then kissed her back.

"You know I don't know what I'd do with out you. I'm like Georgie and you're my Dillon. If that makes any scene" Maxie said, and then thought about what she just said. 'I don't like my sisters boyfriend do I' Maxie thought.

"You know in a strange way it does" Jesse said

'Man I was freaking out over nothing' Maxie Thought. "Ya, in very strange way" Maxie said and then looked away from Jesse. Jesse didn't even notice, because he was to busy hugging Maxie to notice anything else.

Scene Georgie's Room, Dillon is still sitting and waiting for Georgie to wake up, when Mac comes in

"I love your daughter and I'm not leaving. I didn't do anything to her. So I'm staying her" Dillon said and he got up to defend himself to Mac.

"I'm not here to send you away, I'm here to thank you Dillon, for saving my daughter life" Mac said.

"I would do anything if it mean saving Georgie's life. I would die for her" Dillon said

"I know that now and I'm sorry" Mac said

"Now that understand that, do you want me to leave so you can talk to Georgie" Dillon asked

"No you can stay. I just wanted to clear some things up with you. I'll be back later I need to do some things at the Station first. If Georgie wakes up. Tell her I will be back" Mac said

"Will do" Dillon said and the Mac left. Dillon then sat back down next to Georgie. "It just you can me" Dillon said "You know as I watched you go down, my heart stopped just like your sisters and Mac's heart did. I was so afirad of losing you, that I didn't think about anything else, then trying to save you. When I heard you cough, my heart filled up with hope and joy. I knew from that moment everything was going to ok and changed forever. I guess I was right" Dillon said as he put his head down.

Scene 3 floor lobby, elevator open and Liz and Lucky walk out. Lucy walks Liz over to the nurse's station

"So I'll see you later, after Cameron and I make you dinner and after your shift" Lucky said

"Yes, but I still think you should go to Work" Liz said

"Mac gave me the day off, I know it has something to do with last night but he won't say anything. And Jesse is no where to be found" Lucky said

"Ok, if you have the day off then go" Liz said and then Kissed him

Scene Georgie's room, Dillon is still sitting there with his head down. Dillon slowly brings his head up.

"Half the tie I don't even know what to say to you and then there are time when I know the words, but they just don't come out. Like right now I can tell you anything but if you where awake, I would know what to say. You're the love of my life and your hurt and I honestly don't know what to do. I love you so much and there are no words to say, how I feel what is really going on or if anything good will happen. All I know is that I love you and nothing will ever change that" Dillon said and then notice something was wrong. He ran out of the room to find some to help. He couldn't loose Georgie not after saving her life.

Scene Nurse's station, Lucky and Liz are still talking. When Emily Comes walking up twored them

"Hey Em" Liz said

"Hey, Are you saposta be at work" Emily asked

"Yes, but Mac gave me the day off as well at Jesse. It had something to do with what happened last night after I left to clean up Kelly's" Lucky said

"Oh you mean Mac Let you take the day off because of Georgie. That would make scene" Emily said, Liz and Lucky just looked at her,

"What happen to Georgie" Liz asked

"You guys don't know" Emily said

"No, Mac didn't tell me anything, and neither would Jesse" Lucky said

"Well I don't know that much, only the parts Bobbie told me. She said Georgie was drugged. They found her at the Pizza Shack, and that Dillon saved her life. And the Bobbie said once Georgie wakes up she'll be sending me and you Liz to talk to her. I figured it out about a hour after I talk to her. This must be coming down on Mac real hard" Emily said

"I bet he would, I would. Dillon and Maxie must be taking it hard too" Liz said

"Do you know what ro..." Was all Lucky could because, Dillon screaming for help cut him off.

"Help someone, a doctor anyone help please" Dillon screamed Liz, Emily and Lucky ran to her

"What the Matter" Emily said

"Something wrong with Georgie" Dillon said. All four of them ran into Georgie's room. Liz and Emily went up to Georgie as Lucky and Dillon stay in the back of the room.

"Who is her real doctor Dillon" Liz asked

"I don't know, I thought it was Tony" Dillon said

"Lucky I need you to start CPR, Liz Give her oxygen, Dillon step back" Emily said and ran out in the hall and then cam back with a cart. She took the paddles of the cart and charged them to 200 hundred. "Clear" Emily said, so Lucky stop doing CPR and Liz stopped giving her Oxygen. Emily placed the paddle on Georgie's chest and zapped her; Emily turned around and looked at the monitor. It still said Georgie was in V-tack. "Charging to 300" Emily said as Liz gave Georgie oxygen. "Clear" Emily said and Liz Stopped and Emily did the same thing has before only this time, Bobbie came in just has Georgie starting breathing and her ritheam came back to normal.

"What happened" Bobbie asked

"I don't know, I was talking to Georgie when the monitors started to beep so I ran out to get anyone to help and Emily, Lucky and Liz came and saved her life" Dillon said

"Not even Doctors and you're saving peoples lives. And You Emily, you're not even out a med school. How many more lives are you going to save before you get out" Bobbie said

"What can I say I'm good" Emily Joked. Everyone laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be funny, I know nothing about Georgie I funny right now, but still sometimes you have to laugh right" Emily said

"Ok you Guys need to go. You too Dillon visiting hours are over. I hate to do this I really do, but you need to come back first thing in the morning" Bobbie said. Lucky, Liz and Emily all left.

"Please just a few more minutes an hour maybe" Dillon asked

"I'm sorry; I need to get you out. Dillon got back to your dorm, Sleep. Tell everyone Georgie is ok and then tell them. To stop worrying and maybe you'll stop worrying too" Bobbie said as she pushed him out of the room. When they got out Dillon walked away. He didn't want to leave Georgie but he had to so he headed back to the dorm. Bobbie not noticing the guy walking right into Georgie's room continues to walk to the nurse station.

Scene Nurse Station, Bobbie walks up to Liz, Emily and Lucky

"You need to go. Cameron's most likely waiting for you, to pick him up and get Dinner started Liz said

"I'm going" Lucky said and started to leave.

"Wait" Liz said and Lucky stopped. Liz waited up to him and kissed him. "Now you may go, see you later" Liz said. And watched Lucky leave.

"You know, you should like one big happy family" Emily said

"What I love Lucky" Liz said

"Make it last" Bobbie said

"I plan on it" Liz said

"So when's the big day" Bobbie asked

"We haven't picked a dated, but I know where it's going to be. As long has the building not torn down" Liz said

"Where" Emily asked

"Mt. Hebron Baptist Church, That's where Lucky an I said our vows on Valentines Day. It would be perfect" Liz said. "Or we could get married in front of Kelly's, it's be the place where I first fell in love with Lucky and the last place I'd fall in love with Lucky, But that wouldn't work because It's have to be Lucky and I dying in front of Kelly's that way we started and end in front of Kelly's. It would be perfect" Liz joked.

Scene Georgie's room, Georgie still not waking up, some random guy. That you can't see his face it standing there

"You thought you could run away, but you paid and then you ran away again. You will pay for that, you will" The Random guy said. Then he placed a letter on Georgie. And walked out.

* * *

The Stalker will be revieled to so don't worry and you'll never guess who it is  



End file.
